


gospel for the vagabonds

by tatou



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Modern AU, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompts, kinkmeme fills, not my characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatou/pseuds/tatou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fills from tumblr prompts and the RotG dreamwidth kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bedroom Footage

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by PookaCurse's [threesome gif. ](http://pooka-curse.tumblr.com/image/56059122897) Hyde and Jokul belong to [ PookaCurse](http://pooka-curse.tumblr.com) , Winter Prince belongs to [the-guardian-of-fun.](http://the-guardian-of-fun.tumblr.com)

They almost break the camera twice.

 

It's a good thing they don't, because it's a fairly new model and though the three of them chipped in to get it, it cost them all a pretty penny better used for textbooks and more important things like that.

 

He doesn't tell them why he wanted it; it's an unspoken rule that the three of them will share the thing, but because Jokul was most vocal about acquiring it he gets more priority. Jack argues that's unfair- he's still annoyed by the hefty price. Hyde doesn't give a shit at all: he just helped pay so Jokul would stop whining for it.

 

The plan comes about when he wakes up to get a drink of water in the morning. Thirst quenched, he puts down the cup and stands near the bed, watches Jack curl up underneath Hyde's outstretched arm. The blanket has been unwittingly kicked down to their thighs, leaving their forms prone to the cool morning air that filters weakly through the window. Jack grunts softly in his sleep, tangling his fingers into Hyde's thick hair. Hyde's erection isn't shy; it strains against Jack's hip, flushed and looking delectable already.

 

This, Jokul thinks, is a perfect start, so he sets up the camera.

 

Because he hates instruction manuals, it takes him fucking forever to just turn it on. Why the fuck does he need to calibrate it and set up the date and time, anyway? It's just a camera, he doesn't need it to be his goddamn calendar too. Christ's sake, maybe he _should_ have gone with an older model.

 

He ends up punching in random digits and settings until the camera's little red light flicks to green, and the tiny little viewing screen that unfolds from its little body switches on, reflecting the scene.

 

After that, it's just a matter of balancing the thing on their bed's footerboard and waking the other two.

 

“What's the fuckin' camera doing there?” Hyde grumbles when he notices it, yawning wide and stretching out his arms. He doesn't know or care if it's recording, but he's sure now he's got an idea of what Jokul means to do with it.

 

“I'm filming Paranormal Activity 4, what's it look like it's doing there?” Jokul snaps back, tugging the blanket off of Jack sharply. As the cold air strikes his skin, Jack flinches and shivers, curling even farther into Hyde's side to soak up the remainders of his body heat, still not awake.

 

“Leave him alone, he's got classes later.” Hyde scolds, but Jokul's getting busy now.

 

They all sleep naked, so there's actually not much work to be done. He climbs with ease onto Hyde's lap, claims his lips far more easily still. He grinds down just enough to tease and moans when Hyde responds eagerly.

 

“I ought to've known.” Hyde mumbles into his mouth. He attacks Jokul's lips with a lazy heat that still manages to be electric, overwhelming.

 

“What, that he was gonna try and make a porno?”

 

They both look down in surprise at Jack, who's resting his head in his arms and staring back up at them. “Wasn't that hard to figure out.”

 

Not one of them is complaining, however, so Jokul takes that as a good sign.

 

The first time the camera's shiny new life is put in peril, it's Hyde's fault. He's grappling with Jokul, wrestling him onto his back and biting hard into his bottom lip just near his piercings, teeth so fierce Jokul actually cries out, kicks his legs in pain and nearly sends the camera flying. For the rest of their romp and the days to come, he bears Hyde's mark with devilish pride, smiling wide and talking hard enough to split the cut again and again, sucking on the flesh to milk it of blood until Hyde growls at him to stop.

 

To apologize, Hyde gives him a rewarding fuck, the kind Jokul likes best. Man of few words, Hyde's not the type to outright apologize: he'll use his actions instead, and he knows how to satisfy Jokul best. It's rough in every sense of the word, perfectly to Jokul's liking: he snarls and bites Hyde's shoulder to ragged pieces, rubs his cheek in the hot blood as he's pounded into. It's still there, staining his lips and teeth when Jack takes a handful of his hair, tilts his head back to slip inside his mouth.

 

Jokul whines around his mouthful, drags his nails deep into both dark and light skin. He closes his eyes to further enhance the sensations imposed upon him, sucks Jack's cock and listens as he and Hyde kiss heatedly above him.

 

When he can't take it any longer, Jokul tugs sharply at Hyde's hair, gags on Jack's cock as he comes. He can feel Hyde's warmth spilling down his thighs, has to jerk away from Jack to get a good breath as semen fills his throat. Covered in the filthy mess, he pants and laughs as two separate mouths wipe him clean, one long tongue venturing further than that.

 

The second time is Hyde's fault, again. Not a big surprise to any of them.

 

They've managed to wrestle him onto his back, a spectacular feat: Hyde freaks if he's not on top, cusses and bites at them when they gain control. In his effort to regain his dominance, he fights them, and when he flings out an arm to push Jack back down, Jack ducks and he misses, nearly clocking the camera.

 

Jokul soothes him with slow fingers through his wild curls, kisses that leave his angry noises broken and questioning. Even tied back, the thick hair is still unruly as ever, tantalizing Jokul's fingers with their smooth texture. For one so wild, he is surprisingly soft. Now is just not one of his better moments, and that is partly Jokul's fault. He ought to have known better than to start this in the morning when the Australian tends to be grouchiest, but that's not going to stop any of them.

 

Behind them, Jack tosses the lube aside and clambers into Hyde's lap, seats himself on his cock and stammers out a happy whine as Hyde's eyelids flutter, lips parting to release a sharp hiss of pleasure. Still half-asleep, his voice is rusty and hard-edged, accent thickening his words even further.

 

“Y'better start moving before I push you off this bed and fuck you against the floor.” He threatens, growling into Jokul's lips as the latter pins down his hips with his hands.

 

“Let him do the work.” Jokul says.

 

Reluctantly, Hyde lies back, grunting as Jack works himself in a jagged rhythm. He arches and twists up to meet the pale haired youth but two pairs of hands press him back down. Together, the two of them work Hyde towards his second release, one bouncing with loud whimpers in his long-thighed lap and the other sliding in between greedily.

 

Sharp teeth find the flesh of his shoulder, mark him just as violently as he did Hyde. He can't tell who's doing the biting because he's completely lost in the mix of their bodies, the hands that grip his hips wrists and squeeze them tight enough to break. Hyde's hands, huge and dark on Jack's white hips, leave thumbprints embedded deep into his hips, marks he knows Jack will do his best to cover up. It's different, with him: where Jokul wears any bruises or bites from Hyde with exuberant pride, Jack keeps them hidden where only the three of them know they are, occasionally pushes away his clothing to get a curious look at them.

 

Jack's whimpers turn to sharp, eager little cries of anticipation, his hips working hard as he moves, taking Hyde in again and again and again. Each slide of flesh pulls them further apart from the seams until Hyde comes with a sharp slice of his blunt nails into Jokul's chest, scratches deep down as his voice goes hoarse.

 

With Jokul squashed pleasantly in between, cock catching excellent friction from the silken sweaty press of Jack's belly, Jack and Hyde grab wildly at each other, groaning louder and louder until one (Jack) abruptly halts, keening high in the back of his throat. He clutches Jokul's hair and as he comes down from the high he messily kisses them both, keeps rocking his hips slowly until Jokul comes again.

 

And when they have all quite remembered to breathe again, Jokul drags himself onto his feet, smiles at the soreness between his thighs. As he collects the camera and saves the footage, he has to brace himself on the nearest bedpost because of how hard his legs are shaking.

 

It's late morning now, and Jack should be getting up for class, but-

 

“What're you gonna do with that?” Hyde rumbles from the bed. He's splayed out in exhaustion, one arm wrapped tight around Jack's waist to hold their bodies flush together. The way he's staring expectantly at Jokul, his silent demand for the dark-haired youth to return to the bed is obvious, but first he powers off the camera and sets it on the desk for safekeeping.

 

“I haven't decided yet.” He says dismissively, lying straight out his teeth. When he climbs back onto the bed, Hyde's arm immediately catches him round the middle, hauls him deep underneath the blanket and onto his chest. He doesn't sleep comfortably if the two of them aren't in his immediate vicinity; he's fiercely protective of them both, something Jokul gleefully likes to prompt into action for kicks. More than often, Hyde responds well.

 

Jack traces a finger over Hyde's bold tattoos. They all know at this point he's going to end up skipping class again to recover: this isn't the first time they've spent a morning fucking. “If you put that on a porn site I'm going to-”

 

“I'm not going to put it on a porn site.” Jokul says, rolling his eyes. “But thanks for the idea, genius.”

 

Hyde stops their bickering with well-placed hands, something Jokul accepts with an excited grin and Jack with a tired, but eager groan.

 


	2. Come Together, Come Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since they met, this is how things have been for them, a hard collision of fragile bones and stares that sting and fingers that rip ragged holes. They don't mind it because this is what they are made of, hard edges and sprinklings of insanity. When they move together they become severe and furious, sharp hisses and grunts that leave no place for delicacy or sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for PookaCurse, who requested a punk/pre-relationship AU of Jokul, Hyde, and Winter Prince/Jack. Hyde and Jokul belong to [PookaCurse](http://pooka-curse.tumblr.com) , Winter Prince belongs to [the-guardian-of-fun.](http://the-guardian-of-fun.tumblr.com)
> 
> I don't know jack shit about animation processes or what the studios are like so I made shit up.

 Like every other Thursday night, they go out for a drive.

 

It's everything Jokul loves:

 

Hyde's car is immaculate until he gets in it. Then, coffee cups and energy drinks litter the ground, small stains show up on the old leather seating and little scuffs and stains appear on every surface. Before, Hyde always pulled faces at him, scolded him gruffly for making such messes and ordered him to clean it up. Now, he just sits in the passenger seat, unable to see the star-dotted sky laid out before them but smiling still, because Jokul's doing well driving and he's singing along loudly to the radio and he can picture it perfectly in his mind.

 

What the night smells like to them: cigarette smoke and burning rubber. Warm air that slaps past their half-opened windows and goes hurtling into the dark road behind them.

 

This is the one thing they know: they have never been people for routine.

 

What little order there is to their lives they find in each other. Hyde's constricting arms and hard kisses and serious gazes are all that keep Jokul in line when he is inches from coming apart. His own hands, guiding and grasping tight, are Hyde's salvation in a world of darkness. His crazed laughter in the mornings and high noon are Hyde's wakeup calls, invitations for naps. His kisses are hungry, always seeking stability.

 

Hyde provides it, every time.

 

Each on their own, they are irregular, broken pieces of porcelain. Ugly with truth and unapologetic in their forms, they fit nowhere but together, and that is just fine with them.

 

Is it his fault that he is not for an orderly life? Is it his fault that Hyde accommodates him perfectly?

 

Because they are currently situated almost an hour from home, they pull over into the back lot of an empty, squashed looking motel. There are lights on inside but the parking lot is vacant, and they take care to nestle themselves in the shadows.

 

Hyde can't see, and while this makes him hostile in new situations, here there are two things he knows best. The first is his car, which he navigates easily: he twists out of his seat and wrenches the door open, meets Jokul at his door and pins him there with a kiss.

 

The second is Jokul, whom he handles just as perfectly as he did before the accident.

 

They're violent, like the gnashing of teeth in the midst of a nightmare. Hyde pulls and shoves, tangling his fingers into the chaos of Jokul's hair and forcing him onto his back, sending the dark-haired youth sprawling over the car's hot front hood.

 

Jokul yanks and growls, snatching at Hyde until they're pressed together. He wraps his legs around Hyde's waist and reels him in, teeth clacking painfully as lips meet again.

 

Since they met, this is how things have been for them, a hard collision of fragile bones and stares that sting and fingers that rip ragged holes. They don't mind it because this is what they are made of, hard edges and sprinklings of insanity. When they move together they become severe and furious, sharp hisses and grunts that leave no place for delicacy or sweetness.

 

Last night, Jokul tore himself from the roots of a nightmare and screamed himself raw, fought Hyde as pills were forced down his throat and shadows swarmed in from the corners of his eyes like waves of mercury.

 

He'd spat and cussed at the top of his lungs until the medications kicked in, and even after he had fallen half-asleep in his exhaustion Hyde had held him just as fiercely, stroking his rough thumbs hard into Jokul's skin, a ceaseless reminder that he is not alone, he is protected.

 

Jokul's jeans are down to his knees before he knows it, boxers torn aside so that spit-wetted fingers can eagerly rub at him. Hyde listens to his noises carefully: he touches Jokul with rough fingertips, pressing down and gripping until he receives rewarding little sounds of pain.

 

“Did you just drive us all the way out here so we could fuck?”

 

He feels the slide of denim and leather against his calves, and then there is bare skin to match his own. Jokul laughs, bites his lip and drags his nails down Hyde's back. He'll repeat the action later, harder, deeper. He wants to see blood on Hyde, evidence that Jokul has been there and he has reached Hyde's core first, touched within and left his impressions, left there to last a million years like the first footprints on the moon. “Duh.”

 

Hyde growls something into his ear and Jokul moans; as he rolls his head back onto the windshield, his hair collects the dust like a clean-streak comet across glass, and Hyde's left palm braced by his ear leaves a foggy outline of heat. He is rough and unhesitant with Jokul- he takes what he wants from him and gives it back almost carelessly. 

 

When he enters Jokul he does it in the way they like best. Hard and fast enough to leave Jokul hurting, clawing at anything in his reach and groaning for lack of accessible words. There's lube but not enough to ease the way completely; he grinds and rolls his hips against Jokul, pushing in and in and in until he is buried and they are both struggling for breath, and then there is only a moment for rest because then Hyde wants more. He snaps his body relentlessly against Jokul and they are both left feeling so raw, so electric they could charge the sky above them with enough energy to light the day, possibly more. 

 

The few things that are consistent with their joinings are the urgency, and the roughness. 

 

Jokul laughs when Hyde comes, the sound close to maniacal, his body twitching into short spasms as his own release comes hurtling past, leaving him windswept and just a mite quieter. Semen pools on the already-dirty car and Jokul is amused to see that he has left painful half-moon marks and desperate, angry scratches of his nails along Hyde's favorite tattoo, and that Hyde has bitten his lip so thoroughly that blood leaks from his peircing. They stay tangled together for a long time; Hyde's grip on him is still tight enough to hurt, his eyes brazen enough to make Jokul swallow and clutch back. He knows Hyde can see him, proper eyesight or not.

 

“You okay?” Hyde grunts when he finally pulls away, and Jokul misses the heat of him, the way his larger body crowds and fits Jack perfectly into smaller spaces, containing him.

 

“Yeah.”

 

They clean themselves up as well as they can and slip into the car again, pulling out of the lot undetected. The drive back to campus is silent, riddled with their mutual exhaustion. It knits them together at the seams, mending their frayed edges with threads that will hold until next Thursday, or until Jokul's paranoia comes viciously back.

 

He does not live in fear of the attacks, but he dreads them especially now when he has more to lose.

 

*****

 

He met Jack three months ago in the beginning of his spring semester.

 

It was weird, at first, seeing someone so startlingly alike to his own physical appearance that at first Jokul had almost panicked, believing he had somehow been submerged into one of his episodes without his knowing. He'd stopped dead in his tracks, stared incredulously at the white-haired clone until the other had given him a quizzical look and, apparently unperturbed by their similar appearances, had asked Jokul if he was alright.

 

Their resemblance is uncanny, but they've stopped receiving odd looks for it. People have gotten used to them now, and they have too.

 

To Jokul, it's kind of like those dreams he has where his reflection stares right back at him, unsmiling and serious where he is the opposite. Jack isn't much different from the reflection: he is just as serious and calm and sane. He is dedicated where Jokul is lazy, calm where his doppelganger is frantic, frenzied at the fingers and ankles. They are near-exact contradictions of each other, and you know what they say about opposites.

 

After Jokul gets used to the resemblances, he finds that Jack is fun to be around- namely, fun to tease.

 

They talk and share notes and help each other on assignments and he hides Jack's pencils, scribbles male genitalia all over his sketchbooks and adds unsavory commentary to his storyboards. He shoots sharp grins and feigns confusion when Jack scowls at him, annoyed.

 

The good thing is that Jack does not ever stay mad, or even annoyed, for long.

 

He frowns at the crude doodles in his paper, shoots Jokul a warning, amused look, and bends to erase it, failing to hide the way he smiles.

 

It's new to Jokul- usually there would be arguments and accusations and maybe fists where there are just Jack's ' _really_ ' looks. Those three months he spends expecting Jack to one day snap and yell at him, throw things or take the matter up with the professor. But he never does, and Jokul likes him for it.

 

It shows in Jack a willingness to share mischief, and if there is anything Jokul has learned it is that those who are willing to do stupid things with you are the ones who matter.

 

Hyde doesn't meet Jack until they're three months into the semester.

 

He comes walking into the studio like he owns the place and everyone in it. His face remains stern and serious as ever; heavy leather sleeves carelessly rolled up, showing arms of wiry strength and heavy ink burned into his skin. He doesn't look at anyone else (not that he can see them)- he makes a straight path towards where he knows Jokul's studio area is, grabbing what he thinks is Jokul's arm.

 

He's close- it's Jack's.

 

“Jokul.” Hyde says, and Jack looks up at him in confusion, work forgotten. Jokul has mentioned him before, but Jack has only ever gotten small glimpses of him; to get this close-up view in such a sudden mix up intrigues him.

 

They're up late in the studio, working hard at an assignment due before finals. Their table is messy with sketches and papers and empty cups of coffee; it is the hardest thing they have been assigned yet and the going is slow but sure. Together, they've been staying late in the studio to flesh out the project, putting up with stragglers who play their music too loud or fall asleep at the computers, styluses still in hand.

 

Hyde stares straight above him, hand stretching out possessively over the flesh of his arm. “It's getting late, let's go.”

 

From where he stands behind the desks, Jokul tosses his head back and laughs as silently as he can, a miracle, into his hand, body shaking with the force of his amusement. He watches as Hyde tries to step forward, pulling Jack along with him, and does nothing to help his classmate.

 

“Wait-” Jack says. His attempt to get out of Hyde's grip fails- helpless, he shoots Jokul a ' _help me_ ' look. They are both losing precious work time- strung out after endless hours of animating and unsteady nerves, he is not happy with the thought. “I'm not- I'm Jack. I'm not Jokul.”

 

“Quit foolin' around.” Hyde snaps at him. “You'll be needing your medicine soon, c'mon.”

 

“Hyde!” Jokul calls out from behind them, deciding to put an end to the confusion. Laughing, he comes forward, putting a firm hand on the Australian's waist and drawing in close to snap playfully at the dip in his neck. Jack looks away, embarrassed. “You got the wrong guy.”

 

Bewildered, Hyde stops walking and steps away from them both, eyes still conveying their alarm despite the milky tint over them. “What the bloody hell are you playing at?”

 

“You grabbed Jack, not me.” Jokul says, stepping forward again to take Hyde's hand and bring it to his lips so he can feel the little pout he's formed there. He drags Hyde's forefinger along his lip piercing, a silent affirmation that this is the real him. “Are you trying to make me jealous?”

 

“Who the fuck is Jack?”

 

Jokul grins. He grabs Jack hard by the wrist, tugs him forward so that he nearly goes stumbling into Hyde's chest. They both startle; Hyde's hands come up to brace him and one palm immediately goes for his face as his brow dips in concern.

 

“That's Jack.” Jokul explains. “I have a fuckin' _clone_ now, Hyde.”

 

“Was that necessary?” Jack asks, trying to turn to give Jack his obligatory annoyed look. But Hyde has him firmly by the jaw, eyes blinking slowly as he pulls his hand over Jack's face, feeling the swell of his lips where there is a noticeable lack of a tiny stud and the bridge of his nose.

 

He seems taken aback at Jack's voice.

 

“Who the hell're you?” He demands. Not for the first time, Jokul dearly wishes he still had his sight- what he would give for the Australian to see him and Jack standing side by side, aggressively similar. “Jokul, if you're playin' some kind of joke on me I swear to Christ I'll end you, I'm not in the mood for this-”

 

“Not a trick.” He says as he watches Hyde examine Jack again; tanned fingertips pass gently, observantly, over his classmate's face, feeling out every little inch. The Australian's look of confusion nearly pitches him into another fit of giggles, but the look on Jack's face holds that back- he looks earnest, holding politely still and allowing himself to be checked but looking up in silent curiosity at Hyde like he is something he wants to explore in turn.

 

Grunting, Hyde pulls his hand away from Jack's face. He twitches a little when Jokul approaches and puts his arms around him but does not protest; as alike as the two of them are, he can sense which is his.

 

“When were you planning on telling me about this?”

 

Jack surprises them both by leaning up a little on his toes, passing his knuckles carefully over the ridge of Hyde's cheekbone. He is taking a risk here, a touch for a touch. Hyde looks threatening and rough, but Jokul isn't an idiot, and neither is Jack. They'd both noticed the way his hand had touched carefully at Jack, wary of his strength and this would-be stranger's reaction.

 

He smiles when his hand has left contact with Hyde's skin, though it hovers there for a moment like he wants to continue. Looking intrigued and a little satisfied, Jack stuffs his hands back into his hoodie's pocket. “Generally when people have an evil doppelganger, they don't go around broadcasting the news.”

 

Hyde laughs.

 

That he is changed by Jack's touch is apparent to both Jack and Jokul, perhaps not to himself.

 

He stays with them that night in the studio, listening as they sketch up thumbnails and consider and cut sequences down to appropriate size. The whole time, he stays close to Jokul, keeping a hand on his hip or an arm draped across his shoulder like he is trying to make sure he won't suddenly disappear. As they work, he keeps himself focused on this other-Jack, attentively picking apart the little differences in their voices, differentiating the high pitch of Jokul's laughter to Jack's softer, more inhibited tones.

 

Knowingly, Jokul observes them both.

 

Maybe it is because of the paranoia that he has learned to notice subtle things one usually would not, such as the way Hyde sits with his body leaning forward just so, facing Jack, or the way he instinctively keeps reaching for Jokul.

 

He notices the way Hyde listens discreetly to Jack, turning a ballpoint pen over and over with his fingers in the slow, calculating manner he often uses when thinking. It isn't difficult to see the way Jack sneaks glances at them, looking like he wants to know more but is afraid to ask, afraid to be caught looking. They are both second-guessing at something, and this time it doesn't take any voices in his head for Jokul to know that something is beginning here.

 

That night, when he is in bed and he is doing his usual slow murmurings of sleepless talk, he drags his fingers over Hyde's ribcage and suggests they invite Jack along to their next Thursday.

 

He has been picturing the occasion for some time now. After what happened today at the studio, he wants it more now, and he knows there is mutual interest.

 

There is a slight fear that itches tiny claws against his spine: they two are broken and irreparable things, though they are content in these ragdoll states. How would someone as normal and effectively sane as Jack react? Will he see their sloppy careless lives and back away, or will he step further into their doorway, as intrigued as he had been at Hyde's examination? 

 

Jokul thinks back to the way Jack consistently fails to hide his amusement at his stupid pranks and the fear subsides, if just for now.

 

Sleepy but clinging to consciousness to listen, as he always does, to Jokul's loose-mouthed ramblings, Hyde closes his eyes and agrees.

 


	3. loss of the many (good of the one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnymund's eyes search the wicked being before him: Once-Guardian, once naïve, sweet boy with laughter that burst stars, he stands now on different grounds. Physical features all the same but for the taut lock of his jaw, the unfathomable hatred in his once lighter eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly based off my ever present headcanon that Bunny was the first Guardian to notice/take an interest in Jack, leading to an early relationship etc. This was a weird thing I started a couple weeks ago to get past writer's block so there are poor attempts at plot and poorer attempts at porn.
> 
> Done for this [prompt.](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6181852#cmt6181852)

When all is said and done, Jack chains the animal with iron and ice.

 

Enraged, Bunnymund snarls and kicks, fight not in the least subdued by the many blood-leaking wounds along his body. For hours they have battled and it is obvious now who has won but still the creature does not let up his fury. He is wild, spiky-furred and clawed to perfection, son of that which the Earth does not know and animal to the bone. Intelligence though he may have, he is beast above all, and he is a prize to be had, tasted, torn apart with precise cuts of praise.

 

When the collar is drawn up on his proud neck he hisses and gnashes his teeth, lips and teeth bloodied heavily.

 

“I'll kill you.” He threatens, and his voice is cut up with the burn of his hatred and the deep sorrow of loss. But amidst the hurt he stands tall as he can, towering over his captor, limbs and muscle flexing in vain as he pathetically attempts, again and again, to escape his new bindings. “I'll kill you, I'll cut you out of him, I'll tear you apart-”

 

He aches with a pained cry when the wall of ice at his back crunches forward into sharp spikes, not piercing but jabbing, _warning._

“While I do admire your voice, rabbit, I think I've had enough of your lip.” Jack says, disinterested in threats. “And what a pity, too, when I've scarcely had myself a taste.”

 

Working actively to keep the ice from getting too close to his spine, Bunnymund balances heavily on his feet, back arched outwards to avoid more pain. With his arms strung up and encased in icy bindings, he is utterly helpless. He is beaten and he has lost, and still he remains resilient to his failures, stubborn to the changes. He is full of his stupid hope and it is deliciously pathetic.

 

Ignoring the threat of molestation, Bunnymund's eyes search the wicked being before him: Once-Guardian, once naïve, sweet boy with laughter that burst stars, he stands now on different grounds. Physical features all the same but for the taut lock of his jaw, the unfathomable hatred in his once lighter eyes. He seems more man than boy in his anger and this is what changes him most, the heavy stab of a gaze that implies amusement, disdain, desire. His knuckles have gone white with restraint and his eyes glow eerie gold.

 

“Why?” Bunnymund implores. It is all he has asked or said since the fighting began, stupidly repeated after each strike of death upon pavement and water and wood. He has watched and screamed himself raw as his companions fell one by one- not dead, but overpowered by the Nightmares, beaten bloody and incarcerated underground. He has watched the cities and countries fall and lost numerous allies, felt himself grow terrifyingly _weak_  as the lights went out by the millions. Now, the world has been left a burning ruin and Jack is at its center, utterly to blame.

 

Jack lifts his chin arrogantly, prince of cold and prince of death. “They were unnecessary.”

 

There is a sharp intake of horror and then the animal, Bunnymund, is lowering his head, sucking in lungfuls of cold air and heaving. The turmoil of the wreckage pumps still through his veins; he is distraught, again left bloody and alone in an aftermath that has decimated his whole world.

 

He does not ask the questions he does not want answers to. He knows Jack is long-gone to them now, he can see it in the way his eyes fill with black at the worst of times and in the blood that coats his fists and the sharpened point of his staff. He is no longer Jack. He is a vessel with inconvenient memories- no doubt the fearlings will eat their way through that soon.

 

“I can't do this.” Bunnymund says, broken. He has seen worlds brought to ends and here he is again, watching the start of the flame that will consume what life remains. “Not again. Not _again-"_

The cold, impersonal fury on Jack's face cracks delicately, but not enough to save him from the searing print of black sand across his heart. He may be this new creature of destruction but it still pains him to see his mate so pained- he still remembers the sweetness of their years and days before.

 

“You can, and you will.” Jack assures him. He spreads his hand through the fur of Bunnymund's neck, stroking the broad shoulder. “You did it all that time ago, and you'll do it again for me.”

 

He takes up the chain connecting to the collar, grips it tight and pulls so that the beautiful creature is tugged forward. “I showed you mercy because you alone deserved it. Be grateful the others have not been made to face further punishment.”

 

“For what?” Bunnymund snarls. “What did they do to deserve this? What did _Jack_ do to deserve this? What have you done to him?”

 

The resistance irritates Jack. He has not fought and come this far to grapple with insubordination. “I _am_  Jack!” He exclaims, gripping dirty fur in his bony fist. For all his rage and new might, his voice softens, unperturbed by his confessions. “They were the ones who caused this. They were the ones who neglected me. They made me this way.”

 

Curling his fingers into Bunnymund's jaw, Jack forces those lips open and tastes what he can, licks up the blood and sucks at the tongue and saliva. He tastes new grass, flora, heat.

 

“You didn't.” He whispers, pulling away to allow breath. Recollections of their more innocent kisses, their past touches and sweeter lies tinge his tongue, like Bunnymund has passed them on through this touch. They stir at his thoughts but fail to move him, because the darkness within him has begun spreading and building its impenetrable walls. “You knew me from the beginning. You did what they didn't.”

 

“They didn't _know.”_

Jack's expression hardens. He pulls back, drops the chains connected to the collar (they clack loudly against the iced floor, echoing) and crusts light layers round those large feet, enough to keep Bunnymund immobile but unhurt. “And so they will pay for their ignorance.” He says. “As you will pay for your stubbornness.”

 

It isn't punishment, not really, he explains to the Pooka as he drops to his knees, nuzzling between those strong spread thighs until there is a bulged response. It is a show of his dedication, his love for the creature that showed him light at a time there was none.

 

With much dedication, he shows the Pooka his skill, all learned from the years previous when it was only them two in their own world and the other Guardians had not a care for them. It has been long since they were intimate in any way- Bunnymund loses himself almost instantly, and Jack milks him of his seed with vigor, sucking until the thick head of that magnificent cock has gone red and over-sensitive from his affections.

 

Though his tears have by now dried, Bunnymund's eyes remain red, his posture slumped. He enjoyed the sucking, and now the guilt eats at him. Jack will not have that.

 

He beckons the bindings be let loose and helps the Pooka down, thaws the ice at their feet to lie him on his back and offer him rest.

 

Subdued in the violence of his trauma, Bunnymund forgets all rage and lets himself be petted and kissed. His eyes are blank with his grief but in the sweet kisses to his neck he sees the boy this possessed spirit once was, is quickly tricked into a vision of all being as it once was. Content to see his mate has finally settled, Jack curls into Bunnymund's wet fur, passing his hands along the smaller wounds to close them with magicks stolen. Bunnymund will not meet the same fate as the others. He will let Pitch have his fun with them, kill or torture as he sees fit. Jack is content with just the Pooka.

 

“We can start the world over.” He whispers, intent. “You and me, Bunny. Fill me with your seed, let me bear your young and give you the world you lost before.”

 

He keeps up the whispering for long hours, and under the spell of his low-cast words Bunnymund rests, forgetting the death and destruction of only hours earlier. Weak and easily susceptible to his mate's wants, he half-agrees in his daze, and Jack crows in gleeful victory as he undresses himself. For long hours, he takes his victory in the form of fucking: it is all the more satisfying to know that he has won this battle on his own, that he has got what he wanted and now here is this magnificent trophy, both mate and slave. He cannot possibly renew the world; he cannot take seed, but he whispers the sweet lies to Bunnymund anyway, watching and listening as the world around them burns onwards and Bunnymund's crying strengthens.

 

The Pooka is his, and the world an afterthought.

 


	4. kisses from the thumbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which North is a smartass, Jack makes mistakes, Sandy is emoticon-happy and Bunny and Tooth are in a bowling team- or, the one in which the guardians find out about Jack and Bunny's relationship through 'wrong number' texts. Hilarity ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for [this](http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/3036.html?thread=6369756#cmt6369756%20) prompt. Set in a human AU.

To: Toothiana  
From: Jack  
Received: 2:01 AM, Thursday  
we still on for tonight or are u still busy drawing nudes?

To: Jack  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 2:01 AM, Thursday  
??

To: Toothiana  
From: Jack  
Received: 2:02 AM, Thursday  
srry, wrong #

To: Jack  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 2:02 AM, Thursday  
nudes?!

*

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:56 PM, Saturday  
come to my place, got something for you. can't make the drive up to the warren, we'll have to save plans for next weekend

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 9:58 PM, Saturday  
it's late, i have work tomorrow. swing by in the morning.

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:59 PM, Saturday  
nope, needs to be NOW. wearing ur rugby shirt, if thats any indication of what ur getting

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 10:00 PM, Saturday  
on my way

*

To: North  
From: Bunny  
Received: 12:08 AM, Sunday  
what was the brand of shampoo you liked? i'm at the store if you need anyhtinhg

To: Bunny  
From: North  
Received: 12:13 AM, Sunday  
do not recall ever discussing shampoos. bring cookies.

*

To: Sandy  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 4:30 PM, Monday  
bunny was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago, have you seen him? he's not answering his phone and the other team's already here and we need to register soon!

To: Toothiana  
From: Sandy  
Received: 4:30 PM, Monday  
:-)

To: Sandy  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 4:31 PM, Monday  
sandy, can i please get a straight answer just this ONE time and not a smiley? i can't even get my shoes yet because he's not here!!

To: Toothiana  
From: Sandy  
Received: 4:32 PM, Monday  
:-0

*

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:28 PM, Monday  
so on a scale of 1-10 how mad was tooth about you being late

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 7:29 PM, Monday  
she 'bumped" into me on the lane and i scored a strike

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 7:29 PM, Monday  
with my face

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:31 PM, Monday  
so she pushed you

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 7:31 PM, Monday  
basically

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:32 PM, Monday  
and on a scale of 1-10 how good was i

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 7:33 PM, Monday  
i think i chipped a tooth

*

To: Toothiana  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:33 PM, Monday  
I MEANT THE BLOWJOB

To: Jack  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 7:35 PM, Monday  
wHAT

To: Toothiana  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:36, Monday  
WRONG #

*

To: Sandy  
From: North  
Received: 5:00 AM, Wednesday  
we should meet up for thanksgiving plans soon, Да?

To: North  
From: Sandy  
Received: 5:00 AM, Wednesday  
:-D

To: Sandy  
From: North  
Received: 5:02 AM, Wednesday  
:-) очень хорошо! i will make preparations for preparations

*

To: Toothiana  
From: Bunny  
Received: 3:09 PM, Wednesday  
look, i said i was sorry! i was running late bc of stragglers, you know it happens

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 3:10 PM, Wednesday  
STOP CALLING ME I'M IN CLASS

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 3:11 PM, Wednesday  
ALSO I AM NEVER BOWLING WITH YOU AGAIN

*

To: Bunny  
From: North  
Received: 6:45 AM, Friday  
did you ever buy shampoo for lady friend? :-)

To: North  
From: Bunny  
Received: 6:45 AM, Friday  
rack off

*

To: Sandy  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:59 PM, Saturday  
DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU JUST SAW

To: Sandy  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:59 PM, Saturday  
SANDY I'M BEGGING YOU

To: Jack  
From: Sandy  
Received: 8:00 PM, Saturday  
Q o Q !!!

*

To: Sandy  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 9:15 PM, Saturday  
is movie night canceled? i just pulled up to jack's place and saw you running out?

*

To: Toothiana, Sandy, North  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:18 PM, Saturday  
MOVIE NIGHT CANCELED

*

To: Jack  
From: North  
Received: 11:20 AM, Sunday  
what have you done to sandy! came back looking like ghost!

To: North  
From: Jack  
Received: 11:20 AM, Sunday  
i don't know how to answer that

*

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 9:29 AM, Tuesday  
so am i forgiven or are you going to let those flowers wilt in your car?

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:30 AM, Tuesday  
flowers?

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:35 AM, Tuesday  
i don't have a car, bunny

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:36 AM, Tuesday  
answer your phone, please?

*

To: Bunny  
From: Sandy  
Received: 10:35 AM, Tuesday  
:-(

To: Sandy  
From: Bunny  
Received: 10:35 AM, Tuesday  
i know, i know! don't you start in on me too, i've had enough people yelling at me this morning

To: Sandy  
From: Bunny  
Received: 10:37 AM, Tuesday  
they were APOLOGY flwoers, btw. nothing going on with me and tooth

To: Sandy  
From: Bunny  
Received: 10:39 AM, Tuesday  
is it too late to apologize for what you saw the other day? on movie night...?

To: Bunny  
From: Sandy  
Received: 10:48 AM, Tuesday  
:'-(

*

To: North  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 11:42 AM, Tuesday  
jack just called me and asked if i knew of any women bunny might be seeing.. he sounded like he was crying. is there something going on i should know about?

To: Toothiana  
From: North  
Received: 11:46 AM, Tuesday  
better if you call bunny, can't get word out of sandy

To: Toothiana  
From: North  
Received: 11:48 AM, Tuesday  
bunny has accidentally sent messages to me that seem more for lady friend. is possible he is seeing woman from work.

To: North  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 11:49 AM, Tuesday  
but why would that upset jack...?

*

To: North  
From: Bunny  
Received: 1:01 AM, Wednesday  
i'm sorry, love. i didn't mean to cause any confusion, i swear

To: Bunny  
From: North  
Received: 1:03 AM, Wednesday  
bunny, when are you going to introduce us to this woman?

To: North  
From: Bunny  
Received: 1:23 AM, Wednesday  
bloody fucking hell

*

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 2:39 AM, Wednesday  
okay, i forgive you for bowling night, but are you EVER going to explain why jack was so upset yesterday?

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 2:39 AM, Wednesday  
(AND HOW DID YOU GET THOSE FLOWERS INSIDE MY CAR?)

To: Toothiana  
From: Bunny  
Received: 2:40 AM, Wednesday  
i knew north before you did, he taught me a few things back when he was still getting in trouble

To: Toothiana  
From: Bunny  
Received: 2:40 AM, Wednesday  
we had a fight, it's nbd

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 2:41 AM, Wednesday  
'fight?'

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 2:42 AM, Wednesday  
YOU BROKE INTO MY CAR?

To: Toothiana  
From: Bunny  
Received: 2:45 AM, Wednesday  
it was north's idea

*

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 8:19 PM, Thursday  
i overreacted, i'm sorry

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 8:19 PM, Thursday  
it's just

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 8:19 PM, Thursday  
i love yo uso much

To: North  
From: Jack  
Received: 8:19 PM, Thursday  
i instantly assumed you were cheating, idk why, i guess i'm terrified of you leaving me

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 8:19 PM, Thursday  
i understand if you want to break things off, i know i made a mess of everythign and tooth's mad at both of us and the whole thing with sandy

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 8:19 PM, Thursday  
i just wanted you to know i'm sorry

*

To: Jack  
From: North  
Received: 8:20 PM, Thursday  
cheating? who is cheating, jack?

To: Jack  
From: North  
Received: 8:20 PM, Thursday  
is probbably none of my business, but if you need help i am phone call away, jack

*

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 9:10 AM, Friday  
bloody STOP apologizing, i caused this mess and it's all over now and we're all alright, so stop, please, or i'll never forgive myself for hurting you

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 9:11 AM, Friday  
and for the record, i love you too

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:12 AM, Friday  
come home,

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:13 AM, Friday  
i mean, don't, that's selfish of me, i know you just got home and you're tired from work and you're probably still annoyed with me and we were just together but

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 9:15 AM, Friday  
i just love it when you're with me

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 9:16 AM, Friday  
on my way

*

To: North  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:03 PM, Saturday  
ty

To: Jack  
From: North  
Received: 7:03 PM, Saturday  
ty?

To: North  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:04 PM, Saturday  
thank you

To: North  
From: Jack  
Received: 7:05, Saturday  
for helping, i mean

To: Jack  
From: North  
Received: 7:06, Saturday  
:-)is nothing, jack

*

To: Toothiana  
From: Bunny  
Received: 10:00 AM, Monday  
think i left my keys in your desk, mind checking before i drive back?

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 10:00 AM, Monday  
what keys?

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 10:02 AM, Monday  
were you at jack's dorm?

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 10:03 AM, Monday  
were you EVER planning on telling me you and jack are dating?

To: Toothiana  
From: Bunny  
Received: 10:05 AM, Monday  
eventually?

To: Bunny  
From: Toothiana  
Received: 10:07 AM, Monday  
i'm going to punch your teeth out later

*

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 4:30 PM, Tuesday  
they know now, i guess

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 4:31 PM, Tuesday  
i think they figured it out a long time ago

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 4:38 PM, Tuesday

did you seriously sneak your boxers into my bag?

To: Bunny  
From: Jack  
Received: 4:39 PM, Tuesday  
happy early xmas

To: Jack  
From: Bunny  
Received: 4:40 PM, Tuesday  
it's OCTOBER

*

To: Pitch  
From: Sandy  
Received: 12:36 PM, Monday  
;-)

To: Sandy  
From: Pitch  
Received: 12:39 PM, Monday  
what on EARTH is that supposed to mean

To: Pitch  
From: Sandy  
Received: 12:41 PM, Monday  
[picture message]

To: Sandy  
From: Pitch  
Received: 12:43 PM, Monday  
i'm on my way

*


	5. the trouble with opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd looked out to the darkening sky and pressed his lips together, estimating the time it would take to arrive at the Warren, land haphazardly in the grass and go stumbling towards Bunny's nest. Would he still be there? If they were all daydreams, would Bunny be the first to disappear, or would his imagination be cruel and save the best for last, let him catch just a glimpse as the others all vanished?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for a kinkmeme prompt (too lazy for HTML): "Bunny's the only Guardian that Jack feels comfortable talking to about stuff.like feelings. It's not that he doesn't like the others; it's just that he just met them, while he's known Bunny for hundreds of years, even if they didn't get along for most or those."

"I didn't mean to offend her."

 

The lakewater under his palm chills, and with a gentle crack and pop of cold the surface freezes, a filmy layer of ice the size of a dinner plate. Jack draws his fingers inwards to his palm and pulls away to watch impassively as the ice melts, then turns to Bunny. "You know that, right?"

 

Lying on his back, Bunnymund twitches his whiskers in response, green eyes busily observing the butterflies that drift on lazy winds above the Warren. "She wasn't mad, mate. Maybe just a little hurt, but it's nothing you can't explain."

 

"Explain." Jack repeats. "Right."

 

He drops back onto his palms and knees and crawls towards his companion, spooning up into the warm shelf of his arm and ribs. Feeling the slow, calm rise and fall of Bunnymund's abdomen as he draws and releases breath, Jack warms his fingers in the pocket of his pullover, thinking hard.

 

Things have changed now, but that doesn't mean his past doesn't still haunt him. It follows after Jack with an unnerving frequency, and it catches him at the worst moments- smiling one moment and the next he feels that hole in his chest stretching wider, anxiety clawing up his throat. Can they blame him, though? After all those years spent alone, invisible, unwanted? Sometimes Jack wonders if they can understand. How easy it is to get used to something. How startling it is to suddenly have something new, and how he spends half his time now checking discreetly over his shoulder, touching a furry wrist, glancing at red fabric and golden eyes and green feathers, making sure they're all still there. Will they all just disappear one day, all of them just beautiful daydreams?

 

Last night, Jack visited Tooth's palace, and as they had chattered about work and weather he had felt that rawness opening inside him again, and he had jumped to his feet, sending his cup of tea clattering woefully to the ground.

 

The desire- no, urge- to see Bunny again tugged him outside, and he was airborne before he knew it, clutching his staff and squinting against the wind and so single-minded in his purpose that he hardly noticed when Tooth let out a cry of surprise and trailed after him, wings buzzing.

 

"Jack!" She'd called, darting a hand out to touch his shoulder and calm him, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

 

That'd stopped him, just for a moment. He'd looked out to the darkening sky and pressed his lips together, estimating the time it would take to arrive at the Warren, land haphazardly in the grass and go stumbling towards Bunny's nest. Would he still be there? If they were all daydreams, would Bunny be the first to disappear, or would his imagination be cruel and save the best for last, let him catch just a glimpse as the others all vanished?

 

"Bunny-" He'd stuttered, resuming his flight, and Tooth had stopped him yet again, eyes shining with worry.

 

"What's wrong? You can tell me-"

 

And that was when he'd shrugged her off impatiently, mumbled "Not to you," and shot off into the darkness.

 

The relief he'd felt upon seeing Bunnymund draped sleepily in his burrow- strong enough to make him fall to his knees, frightening enough in its intensity that he hadn't even noticed he'd woken the Pooka til he felt a paw on his shoulder and an inquiring nose pressing to the top of his head.

 

Bunnymund doesn't look away from the clouds when he talks. "Why couldn't you talk to Tooth about it?"

 

Jack fidgets. He pulls a single blade of grass from the ground and wraps it around his index finger twice. "Maybe I'm wrong." He says. "It's just.. I don't know them."

 

The Pooka to his side is warm. His body is lined with ease, and when they're this close together Jack almost thinks he can feel it flowing into him, calming him.

 

"...not as well as I know you."

 

A sigh ruffles his hair, and for a moment Jack thinks he's disappointed Bunny somehow. The thought of it, just like the debacle just a short time ago with Pitch ruining Easter and pinning the blame on Jack, stings him, and he's contemplating pulling away and hiding somewhere in shame until Bunnymund is nuzzling his nose into Jack's neck.

 

"Chin up." He tells Jack, and because Jack is new to all this and doesn't really understand the phrase in this context, he obeys and lifts his chin, and Bunnymund laughs.

 

Realizing how ridiculous he must look, Jack flushes and tries pulling away, but Bunnymund only draws him closer and presses his nose to Jack's throat, then his lips.

 

"They'll understand." Bunnymund explains patiently; his voice flits from amused to soothing. Jack wills his ears to stop burning and listens appreciatively. "Don't feel bad over it, yeah? These things happen. You were alone a long time, you can't be blamed for feeling a little flighty now and then."

 

Jack turns his cheek to kiss the top of Bunnymund's nose, and it's funny how years before he'd rather have been stuck in a desert than be caught doing this, confessing his own emotions and being affectionate with the one constant in his life since almost the beginning, but he wouldn't mind it now, not so much anymore, because then they'd see- North and Tooth and Sandy, then they'd see and understand how he feels, how he can't breathe so much more fully, more deeply until he has Bunnymund by him, in his hands, how the right words just don't appear until there's a paw on him, reassuring him that everything will be fine.

 

"I'm glad you understand." He mumbles.

 


	6. the benefits of chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bunnymund, with these six arms, he has more touch than he will ever need, but he wants more, so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER short but I hate seeing lovely kinkmeme prompts go unfilled, thought I'd give it a ~~tiny~~ shot. 
> 
> Prompt was: "Like the title states, I would like some Six Armed smut. We all know our favourite Pooka grows four extra arms and gets 'bigger'. *snicker* So Can I just have some detailed smut with Jack and a six-armed Easter Bunny? Pretty Please with an Easter Egg on top?"

Paws drag up his spine and down his throat, clutch at his wrists and thighs as one strokes his cheek. There is another rubbing lightly at the base of his cock, teasing relentlessly and drifting meanly away when Jack's moans have become too enthusiastic. 

"Please-" Jack whimpers, and try as he might he can't buck his hips far enough to meet the paw that lingers. Bunnymund watches it all happen with lazy, drugged eyes, his eyes spiked into a fiercer green as a side-effect of the handful of chocolate he'd taken moments ago. "Bunny, I need more." 

"More what?" He asks glibly, and Jack wants to shove him. 

His body is thrumming dangerously from the overstimulation: so many touches, too many, some sweet some rough and some just cruel. There are claws tracing patterns into the skin around his nipple and there are rough paw pads digging into the meat of his thighs. There is silken warmth all over him and there is a paw ghosting over his abdomen, the same one that had been pumping him so wonderfully just seconds before. Jack has been without touch for centuries, and to have all this now is like the ultimate granting of wishes. With Bunnymund, with these six arms, he has more touch than he will ever need, but he wants more, so much more. 

His voice pitches higher as a paw rubs over his nipple and squeezes, makes him cry out in the sheer frustration of having what he wants but not enough. "Fuck me!" He demands, and he sounds bratty and rude but he doesn't care. He needs this so badly he feels he will burst.

Bunny clicks his tongue reproachfully, but his touches do not cease. He draws Jack further down onto his lap and goes on teasing him, ignoring his own wants for the satisfaction of seeing Jack grit his teeth and shiver. "Not yet." He allows himself only to kiss at Jack's neck, lapping at the sweat and dragging his teeth carefully over the bend of his jaw. "For now, this is all you're getting."

Jack wants to argue. It's especially cruel of Bunnymund to expect Jack to be happy only with these touches when he can feel the Pooka's cock pressed tight against his buttocks, but then the paw returns to his cock and he resorts to leaning heavily against Bunnymund, struggling against the paws that grip his hips to piston them erratically into that lube-slicked furry palm. 

 

  
He comes blindingly hard but even then the arms don't stop moving- which is perfect, because Bunnymund needs to be sated and Jack is far from done. Impatient and wobbling on unsteady legs, he lies back on a grassy knoll and pulls Bunny after him, letting those arms block out more and more of the world around him as they encase him. Paws stroke his every inch and they kiss and Bunny tastes like the inside of one of those fancy gold-wrapped chocolates Jack stole once, and Jack decides he is going to make a habit out of sneaking chocolate into Bunnymund's diet.

 


	7. first snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short blurb written for [this](http://http://aetgart.tumblr.com/post/66752961893/first-snow-today-and-all-i-could-think-of-was) lovely lovely art by [americaengland](http://americaengland.tumblr.com) to celebrate our first snowfalls of the year :^)

The snow isn’t the most unexpected thing that happens that day, but it’s a start. Neither of them thought to bring a jacket on their outing; the weather channel’s forecasts had predicted snow later on in the week, but it’s Monday, and they’d lazily assumed they were still good for another couple days.

 

"Shit." Aster mumbles crossly, staring out into the street ahead. The snow started only minutes ago as sparse, icy raindrops, but now it’s quickly morphed into thick snowflakes large as the pad of his thumb. They melt instantly on his skin and leave him shivering, wet his hair and cheeks annoyingly. "We’ll have to go back and get something warm to cover up in."

 

It’s not a date they’re on, not that Aster knows of. The first time he’d (nervously) mentioned the word Jack had made an undecipherable face and laughed, and Aster’s been careful not to use it since. He’s been tiptoeing around the kid lately, unsure of whether he’s being too eager or reading into signs that aren’t there.

 

The plan for today had been a walk downtown and a visit to the park. It’s not too long a walk, but with this snow and wind it’s going to be more of a hassle than they’d planned.

 

"Hold on a sec." Jack says, putting out his arm to stop Aster from heading back the way they came. His eyes glow in the city’s streetlights, joyful blue blazing behind reflected sparks of gold. His lips pull up at the corners, and his hair looks softer than it ever has before, adorned with thick fluffs of condensed water. 

 

He steps just a little off the curb. The street pales fast with the accumulating snow and everything falls silent. No cars or passerby are around to break the spell of it all: it’s like everyone’s inside except for them. It’s like the world is collectively holding its breath, like everyone is staring out their windows and realizing that something new has arrived.

 

 Aster watches him. Tall skinny kid riddled with tattoos and piercings stood still under a lamppost like he’s five years old, face turned up to the snow and tongue stuck out to catch what he can. How he fell so  _hard_ , so  _fast_  for such an unruly little squirt still astounds him, but now, standing here, watching him, Aster feels his stern facade crumble a little more. It’s been drilled into him since day one at the academy. He can’t help still feeling a little on edge around Jack sometimes; they’re as different as cold and heat. 

 

He’s thinking too hard. It takes him a moment to realize he’s stepped forward to join Jack under the lights, and that Jack has tilted his head slightly in acknowledgment. 

 

"I don’t like cold." Aster grumbles, rubbing his bare arms. 

 

"Poor Bunny." Jack teases. He tucks his hands into his pullover’s pocket and leans into Aster’s side lightly, half-turned to face him. "Can’t take a few snowflakes?"

 

"Not dressed like this."

 

He leans carefully back into Jack, supporting his weight. He won’t admit it, but there are times when he prefers the world like this. Quiet and gentle, glittering flakes of white that pepper into view along city lights like endless rains of stars. 

 

Jack’s shivering too, but not as much as Aster. “We should get back, then,” he suggests, but the way they’re standing together warms Aster’s arms so nicely and they can both feel it, so they don’t move. 

 

"Maybe we should just stay inside." Aster mumbles. His heartbeat picks up speed as Jack moves in, turning until they’re face to face and he’s closer than he was before. "We could make some hot chocolate and watch the snow."

 

The quirk of his lips indicates interest in the plan, but Jack just stares up at him, waiting, so Aster bows his head patiently, and when an icy forehead comes into contact with his his eyes flutter and then fall shut. 

 

"First snow." Jack reminds him. His voice is a secret between them, sweetly hidden beneath flurries of cool wind for Aster to find. He nuzzles up against Aster. When he brings a cautious hand to Jack’s waist, the kid leans close enough for their bodies to share heat. They join the world in holding their breaths, standing together with new delicacy. "Means we’re lucky."

 

Aster breathes slow and deep. Jack’s nose touches his, and his heart skips. “Think that’s a good sign for us?”

 

He doesn’t need to open his eyes to see Jack’s smile. “I’d say so.”

 

Jack’s hands are cold, but they brush Aster’s sides and settle over the span of his back like braces. They breathe in deep, and the world follows suit. 

 


End file.
